Drive Knight
}} |status = Alive |height = 182 cm (5'11½") |weight = Undisclosed |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 9 |affiliation = Hero Association |webcomic = Chapter 32 |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |japanese = Yōji Ueda |english = Todd Haberkorn }}Drive Knight '(駆動騎士, Kudō Kishi'') is the S-Class Rank 9 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearance Drive Knight has long black hair and wears a white mask. His mask has a single horizontal slit for the eyes, and a single red shining eye in the center of the slit. The mask has three small vertical slits where his mouth should be. His armor is rather simplistic, being similar to a medieval black knights' armor. His appearance changes with his Tactical Transformations. Drive_knight.png|Drive Knight's full appearance Personality Drive Knight appears to be an incredibly tactical and calculating fighter. He is very focused on gathering information, enough that he allowed for multiple heroes to be grievously injured when fighting Nyan in order to collect the necessary battle data, and does not underestimate his opponents even if they are below his level of power. He is not willing to allow an enemy who has seen his abilities to live, possibly to avoid allowing his opponents to learn and therefore exploit his weaknesses. He is also quite merciless towards monsters, willing to use any means, including torture, to obtain the information he desires. Despite this, he is willing to capture certain monsters if they are powerful enough or pique his interest, as seen when he tries to capture Nyan. To an extent similar to Blast, Drive Knight appears to prefer working on his own accord despite the Hero Association's orders, whereas the majority of other S-Class Heroes abide by the orders. Unlike Blast, Drive Knight partakes in his job as a hero more actively. Like Tatsumaki, he's also overconfident and usually disobeys orders from the Hero Association. According to Commander Sekingar, this is due to the fact he never lost a battle. However, this allegation of Drive Knight being overconfident contradicts his careful nature as shown when he did not take the number of Tiger Level threats lightly, despite his ability to defeat them with ease. Drive Knight has a strong suspicion towards Metal Knight, and when Sekingar explains the multiple monster attacks and S-class heroes put in the hospital, the hero berates Sekingar for the blind trust they've put in Bofoi and claims that he is the mole. When Sekingar asks for proof of this, Drive Knight gives an advanced analysis of all the factors that would indicate Bofoi's treachery, although offers no strong evidence to prove his claim. In addition, Sekingar begins to doubt Drive Knight's loyalty, seeing too many inexplicable things surrounding his actions and suspecting he may be the traitor. Abilities and Powers As an S-Class hero, Drive Knight is extremely powerful. He was able to easily defeat a group of Tiger-level Mysterious Beings, and he managed to defeat the Dragon-level monster Nyan relatively quickly and without sustaining much damage thanks to his multiple features and immense strength. However, he admitted that he won because Nyan was overconfident and reckless and he had already collected battle data beforehand, which allowed him to gain the upper hand. Additionally, Drive Knight claimed the fight with Nyan drained his battle energy to the point that he could no longer even move. Sekingar has claimed that Drive Knight has never lost a battle before. This reputation is enough to place large caution for the Hero Association when the possibility of his defeat is presented. Physical Abilities '''Immense Strength: Drive Knight possesses tremendous physical strength. He was able to effortlessly rip off the head of a Tiger-level Mysterious Being. He was also able to send Nyan flying with a single punch, although these punches did not deal significant damage, and he was strong enough to stab Nyan in the chest after roasting him. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Drive Knight has quick movements even outside his''' Knight''' form. He was able to use his shape-changing box to form Silver and quickly decapitate two Tiger-level Mysterious Beings before any of them could figure out what was happening. His transformation speed is further showcased when he transforms from his Chariot form to his Knight form as Nyan is coming to strike his face. More impressive is the fact he was able to react to and keep up with Nyan, a Dragon-level mysterious being. He can further augment and increase his speed with his Knight and Chariot Tactical Transformations. Immense Durability: '''Thanks to his very sturdy machine body, Drive Knight can withstand very powerful blows. He was even able to stay standing after taking Nyan's multiple '''Feline Retributions, and in his Gold form, he could withstand these attacks with minimal damage. Fighting Style Tactical Transformation Knight.png|Tactical Transformation: Knight Tactical Transformation Silver.png|Tactical Transformation: Silver Drive Knight Bike Mode.png|Tactical Transformation: Chariot Drive Knight Hisha.png|Tactical Transformation: Flying Chariot Drive Knight Kaku.png|Tactical Transformation: Bishop Driveknight super.png|Tactical Transformation: Gold Tactical Transformation (戦術変形, Senjutsu Henkei): Drive Knight effectively uses his shape-changing box to create weapons and transform his body. This method of combat is highly versatile and adaptable; his transformations are situational. Nyan noted that he could not predict Drive Knight's moves. *'Knight' (桂馬, Keima): Drive Knight transforms his lower body into that of a horse, giving him the appearance of a centaur. This form gives Drive Knight increased speed and leg strength. Drive Knight also used this form to buck Nyan into the air. *'Silver' (銀, Gin): Drive Knight forms a long sword. The sword is powerful enough to easily slice through multiple Tiger-level monsters and pierce Nyan, although this was only after the monster was roasted by his Gold form. He is able to form swords in both hands simultaneously. This transformation can be used in conjunction with other transformation. *'Chariot' (香車, Kyōsha): Drive Knight transforms into a sleek motorbike. **'Missiles': The motorbike can shoot missiles from its sides. **'Anesthetic Gas' (麻酔ガス, Masui Gasu): The motorbike can emit anesthetic gas fumes. **'Dissolving Liquid: ' (溶解液, Yōkai-Eki) The motorbike can release a specially-made dissolving liquid. Drive Knight states that this liquid dissolves things quicker the thinner they are. *'Flying Chariot' (飛車, Hisha): Drive Knight transforms into a bulky compact projectile with four wings and forms rocket engines that propel him forward. *'Bishop' (角, Kaku): Drive Knight transforms into a large humanoid robot with a crested helmet. This form sacrifices durability for power. *'Gold' (金, Kin): Drive Knight adds a layer of armor to his body. His hair turns white and his armor flares between its plates. In this state, Drive Knight was able to withstand Nyan's Feline Retribution attacks, which he was unable to do with Tactical Transformation: Bishop. **'Heat' (熱, Netsu): The true ability of Tactical Transformation: Gold. Drive Knight increases his body temperature to extreme levels. He used this to roast Nyan while the monster was inside his body. Miscellaneous Abilities Keen Perception: Drive Knight can identify the threat level of the Mysterious Beings he engages against. Whether this is because of his robotic mechanisms or a comparison of his strength to the monsters he fights remains unclear. Equipment Shape-Changing Box: Drive Knight possesses a box-like object that contains various cybernetic parts. It can swiftly change shape and fuse with his own body to form various weapons for combat or even as a means of transportation. Drive Knight also uses it to torture his enemies. Weakness Drive Knight has a limited energy reserve. When it is depleted, he is unable to fight. Hero Rating Drive Knight's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes *"Is there a form of torture you've always wanted to experience? My Tactical Transformation can cause you each and every kind of pain." Trivia *According to the databook: **Drive Knight was named by the Hero Association after a direct request from himself. **It is unknown if he is a remodeling cyborg or a robot. *Drive Knight's various Tactical Transformations are named after the pieces used in the traditional Japanese board game shogi. *Murata once drew Drive Knight's Chariot form before but scrapped it in favor of the Knight form. References Navigation zh:驅動騎士 fr:Mecavalier Category:Characters Category:S-Class Category:Heroes Category:Swordsman Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes